A Vampire's Wonderland
by Hyaskus666
Summary: Our favorite Vampire is visiting our favorite prison under the assumption that vampires lurk there. This is my first story and I suck at summaries please R&R.
1. Our Favorite Vampire

A Vampire's Wonderland

Within the Catacombs of the Hellsing Manor, Alucard was just rising out of his coffin

awaking to see the Hellsing butler, Walter. . He was an older gentleman,

wrinkles marring his face, a monocle covoring his eye, and of course the basic uniform

that a Butler must wear, "Ah I see you are finally up. Sir Integra told me you have an

assignment." The aged servant said to the Vampire as if he were offering tea. "What is

this assignment my Master has given me, John Bull?" Alucard asked, putting on his

orange tinted glasses. "This assignment was given to us by her Majesty the Queen

herself." Walter gave Alucard an envelope. With it it read:

"Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, it has come to the attention of the

Round Table that a possible vampire or several vampires may be located in Japan. While

we do not know a lot about them, we know one of the suspected undead is Fourteen

year old Ganat Igarashi who has been charged with the murder of his entire class and

has been sentenced to life imprisonment in the Deadman Wonderland Prison. I want one

of your men to infiltrate this prison and find out more. If our assumptions are correct,

eliminate the target."

The royal seal was at the bottom. Alucard smirked under his large red fedora, "I

am to infiltrate this prison how exactly?" The No-life King asked Walter. At this the

servant replied, "Simple, a 'Mister Brenner' is still wanted for the murder of those

Policemen in Brazil is he not?" Walter asked, reffering to Alucard's battle with Tubalcain

Alhambra. Alucard, cackling in his usual mad manner said, "It is done. Oh and Walter?

Make sure the Police Girl keeps with her training and missions in my absence." Walter

curtly nodded and went to find and update Sir Integra on the matter.

-Whew. First chapter finished. Sorry if it is so short. R&R please and leave suggestions. Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Our Favorite Prison

Chapter 2:

"Gantaaa wake uuup!" Shiro whined, her snow white hair now frayed. Rubbing his hazel eyes, the fourteen year old prisoner grumbled, "All right, I'm up I'm up. Now what is it Shiro?". Shiro clapped her gloved hands together, "There is a new prisoner! Hooray! Let's go see. Can we?!" the seemingly ditzy girl laughed. "Fine... I wonder if Crow knows what he did..." The Deadman rambled as they entered the hallway. Once there they could already see a crowed gather, luckily the man was so tall their sight was not hindered by much. To Ganta, the large red clad man seemed frightening. His long, billowing trench coat reminding him of another crimson clad fiend. Biting his thumb hard enough for blood to pool, Ganta prepared his Ganta gun for the man that appeared to be the Red Man. "G-ganta gun!" was all he sead before he fired his signature branch of sin, not even wondering why his foe would be in G-block.

Alucard was growing tired. A lengthy trip in a wrought iron box wasn't that bad, considering he sleeps in a coffin. But going to a foreign land without his guns, his coffin full of rejuvinating soil from his homeland, and all of these question from someone that reminded Alucard of the Major tired him out. He was about to just push his way through the crowd that amassed towards him when he entered G-block, when he heard a high pitched voice yell, "Ganta Gun!" When all of the sudden his jaw was shattered by a glob of pressurized blood. Luckily for the No-Life King though, he swiftly regenerated and even got a good taste of the blood. Wanting to blend in though he stayed on the ground where he had fallen so as to not to arouse suspicion. Suddenly Alucard felt a decent weight on his chest as a fourteen year old kid started yelling, "Why come here redman?! Why kill all of my firends! Fuck yo-" Suddenly the pesky kid was knocked out by the guards and Alucard let himself be carried to the hospital wing.

_End of Chapter two. I hope this was a bit longer and even a bit humorous. Heh...Alucard getting beat up by a teenager... R&R even flames etc etc.


	3. Carnival Corpse: Senji vs Alucard

Once getting 'Stitched up' for his apparent injuries Tamaki himself entered the room he was in, "Well hello my crimson clad prisoner. It seems someone has had a run in with my favorite prisoner, Woodpecker." the leader said with a smirk Alucard could not help but think looked similar to the Major's. Suddenly Alucard coughed up blood as the Promoter more or less drop kicked the Vampire. With out a word Tamaki ordered the nurses to force Alucard's eyes opened as the usual introductory Carnival Corpse video played. Alucard however could only cackle at the sight of the people being mutilated, "MARVELOUS! SIMPLY MARVELOUS!" the No-Life King yelled with glee. Despite this Tamaki did not skip a beat, "I am glad you like this so much, because you will be participating today. However, since you had taken such a beating from the brat, I will let you give yourself a nickname as long as it is bird related." he said to the grinning Alucard. "I shall be called...the Bird of Hermes..." was all that came out.

Horror. Horror was all Ganta Igarashi could feel as Minatsuki Takami showed the trembling boy the news feed of James Brenner decimating the Brazalian Soldiers with his bare hands, teeth, and his cannon sized guns. But what really caught the youths attention was when he telekinetically impaled the men on the flagpoles outside the Hotel Rio. The Sadistic child was about to show him more, but kinda burst into tears, "Enough! Enough! Please...just turn the god damn thing off..." he weeped. Satisfied and nearly wet at the boys pain, Minatsuki turned off the feed, "Oh and here is the best part...guess who you're fighting today in the Carnival Corpse." She said with glee. Upon hearing this however half the prison could hear the poor lads teeth chattering with fear, which only led to the Takami girl to laugh, "Not you! I think it's that shirtless pirate you hang around with so much." She said between gasps nearly laughing to death. Ganta let out a sigh with relief, "I'm sure the Crow Claws can take out that mad man..." the hazel eyed youth said to himself.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! IT IS TIME FOR CARNIVAL CORPSE!" The Speaker said seemingly to no one. "TODAY IT IS THE VETERAN CROW VERSUS THE NEW COMER THE BIRD OF HERMES!" It bellowed as the aforementioned people made their way into the ring. "So you're the one Ganta decked earlier today, eh?" The cycloptic Deadman said to a now healed Alucard. After recieving no responce Crow suddenly cut open his arms with his rings, the resulting blood forming two thick scythes. Alucard did not react despite the fact that he was actually surprised. Crow suddenly went in to decapitate the Vampire, which Alucard easily dodged. Deciding to blend in with the other Deadmen, the Vampire positioned his hands in the Cromwell Invocation,"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." echoed throughout the arena as Alucard was veiled by disrupted dust.

- Annnnd here we leave on a cliff hanger. Thank you for all of you viewing this hasbeen story. Please Read and Review even Negative reviews welcome!

Alucard: Finally! I can finally complete my mission and return home!

Seras: Actually, Master...I think the Author may choose to dedicate a chapter or two about me and Sir Integra.

Integra: He better unless he wants me to personally kick his ass.

Hyaskus666: Er...how is that a bad thing?

Integra: Why you...

Hyaskus666: Meep...well gotta run! See you fine folks next time! *Runs away, screaming like a girl*


	4. Is Alucard getting weaker?

When the dust cleared, Alucard was sporting his black leather jumper that accompanies his 'Level One form'. Suddenly Alucard's arm was shifting into a multi-cloptic hell hound, seeing the look of utter fear in Crow's eye, Alucard asked, "Why so scared Hemomancer?! Get serious, use your Blood Magic, and fight back!" The Derranged Vampire continued to shout. Regaining his composure Senji enlongated his Crow Claws at the unsuspecting Vampire and managed to impale him...or so he thought. In reality Alucard merely summoned an illusion as the Vampire himself went behind Crow, "You missed me, Hemomancer!" He shouted before he went in for the kill.

Crow felt the Vampire's rancid breath on his bare neck, 'What the hell is this guy?! I've never seen a Branch of Sin like his before! Th-the Demon Arm...the Illusion...this guy's not fucking human!' The Deadman thought. Suddenly the faces of Senji's fallen comrades flashed through his mind, 'No...I must survive. I must survive for them!' Though this all seemed to last an hour for Crow, in reality, it was but a moment in time. Revitalized, Crow whiped around and slashed the Vampire across the chest in a deep, long grove. Normally this would not be a problem for Alucard, but he has been away from his coffin for nearly a week. A Vampire must sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of his homeland or he weakens. In his weakened state Alucard could do little more than pass out from the devistating blow. The last thing He heard before losing consciousness was Crow panting, "Dead...center..." Before he too passed out, not from Alucard's assault, not there there was any, but from fear.

As Senji's blood carved it's way into the fiend, the melding of the two bloods caused him to look into Alucard's very soul. He saw through Alucard's eyes glimpses of the Vampire's life. He saw Vlad Tepes being raped by the Turkish Sultan, he saw the then Crusader about to be beheaded. But what truly caused the Deadman to go into shock was Alucard's victories over Luke Valentine, and Tubalcain Alhambra. Senji realized that for some reason this ungodly being was weakened. Otherwise he would share a fate similar to the Devoured Vampires.

Since the weakened No-Life King fell to the ground first Crow was declared the victor. a Squad of guards were to escort the fallen combatants out of the arena. Their destinations how ever were different. Senji Kiyomasa would be sent to the infirmary, while Alucard would be sent to the Punishment Round.

Hyaskus666: Well there we go. Another chapter out there.

Alucard: How dare you allow me to lose to such filth!

Senji: And what the Hell is a Hemo-whatsit?

Integra: Hemomancer. It more or less means Blood Mage. You know like Pyromancer is Fire Mage.

Seras: When will we get some screen time?!

Hyaskus666: In a Chapter or two. You and Pip will have to somehow get Alucard's Coffin into Deadman Wonderland.

Pip: So me and the Mignonette? Alone? In a beautiful theme park? Maybe we will go to zhe ferris wheel.

Seras: Not on your life!


End file.
